Introduction
Biofragmentable anastomosis rings (hereinafter referred to as BAR) developed by David & Geck, American Cyanamid Company, Danbury, Conn. 06810 have begun to be used for sutureless intestinal anastomosis in recent years because they are simple, fast and safe to operate and capable of being fragmented and to pass out of the body in two to three weeks and so far there are a number of articles relating to the use of the BAR published in medical journals. The BAR was first introduced into Taiwan in 1992 by the applicant for use on patients with diseases of the large intestine or rectum in the Surgical Department, of Taipei Municipal Jen Ai Hospital, Taipei, Taiwan, and found to be highly recommendable for general application because of the excellent results that have been observed just as what were reported in the referenced literatures from abroad.